The Marauders and the Apple of Discord
by Green Eggs and Ham
Summary: The Marauders spend their first year at Hogwarts escaping detentions and evading the wrath of the gods.
1. Owl Post

Chapter 1  
  
Owl Post  
  
Everyone was fast asleep in Godric's Hollow. Everyone, that is, except a small boy with messy, jet-black hair. This little boy was James Potter, and he was sitting on the floor in his pajamas, shivering. He was very cold, and very tired, but he couldn't go to bed, because he was waiting for something very important to arrive. But he was more than a little anxious that it wouldn't arrive, which was why he was up in the early hours of the morning waiting for it.  
James was just beginning to think it wouldn't be arriving today, after all, when suddenly, through the slot in the door, popped a thick, heavy envelope made of yellowish parchment. On it, in emerald ink, were written the words:  
  
Mr. J. Potter  
The Floor  
27 Magus Lane  
Godric's Hollow  
  
James's heart gave a little leap as he turned the envelope over, seeing a purple wax seal with a lion, an eagle, a badger, and a snake surrounding a large letter "H". After staring for quite a few minutes, James ripped open the envelope, reading:  
  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock  
Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. Of Wizards)  
  
James smiled to himself. So he was in. He had known of course. He hadn't been worried at all.  
Well, maybe a little bit...

Petunia Evans hoisted her thin body into her second story window, and into her room. The clock by her bed said 4:00 am. She had just come home after spending the night with her best friend, who lived next door, but she wasn't worried about her parents finding out. They probably wouldn't even notice. They were too involved with their own perfect lives to notice anything their twin daughters did.  
Suddenly, Petunia noticed a large grey owl soaring over the rooftops. It was carrying something. It wasn't so odd, until Petunia noticed that the thing it was carrying wasn't a dead mouse, or whatever it was that owls ate, it was a letter.  
Even stranger, though was the fact that this letter-bearing bird seemed to be heading straight for Petunia's house. Petunia watched in awe as the owl sent the letter right through the mail slot and took off into the early morning.  
Overcome with curiosity, Petunia tiptoed down the stairs to the front door. She picked up the heavy envelope on the floor, and, unconcerned with the address on the front, tore it open quickly and quietly. Her bony hands carefully pulled out the yellow piece of parchment that lay inside, and she began to read the letter.  
  
Dear Ms. Evans,  
We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July. Yours Sincerely, Minerva McGonagoll Deputy Headmistress  
  
Witchcraft? Was this a joke? Well, she had seen with her own eyes an owl delivering this letter. It did seem the sort of thing...  
Hogwarts? It sounded more like a disease than a school... something like chickenpox. But Minerva was a strange name too. Maybe everyone had strange names there. It did seem the sort of thing...  
But to do magic was something Petunia had only dreamed about. It would be amazing, exciting, and just plain cool. And then her parents would notice her. They would be so proud. And Lily would be wonderfully supportive about it, of course. They had always been best friends, and even though Petunia was sometimes jealous that her sister was smarter or prettier than she was, she always bit back those feelings because of the kindness Lily showed her. But it would be better now. Now that Petunia had this magical gift, she would never have to be jealous of her sister again. They would be best friends forever.  
She stood there for a few moments thinking of her parents' and sister's proud faces, but the words on the front of the envelope knocked the smile right off her face.  
  
Ms. L. EvansSirius Black rolled over in his bed, nearly falling onto the floor before waking suddenly. He had slept surprisingly well; unlike most of the other witches and wizards his age, he was not worried about receiving his Hogwarts letter. He would definitely get it—he had to. He had everything going for him: he was intelligent (although most of his brain power went into pranks instead of school), he was good looking (although that wouldn't really affect him being accepted to Hogwarts), but most importantly, he was a pure- blooded wizard of the noble and most ancient house of Black, of which generations had been Slytherins at Hogwarts. With his family history, he was practically royalty.  
Casually, Sirius stood up and got dressed. Even in his room next door, Siius could hear his little brother, Regulus, snoring. Dressed in all black robes, Sirius left his room and walked down the stairs, passing dozens of stuffed house elf heads on his way to the front door. And there it was, on the floor, just as he knew it would be. His mother would be so pleased. Seeing Kreacher, Sirius barked, "You! Go and tell my mother that I've received my letter."   
"Yes, Young Master. Mistress will be so pleased," Kreacher replied as he bowed himself from the room. Sirius smiled. He couldn't wait for the Sorting Hat to place him in Slytherin.Lily awoke suddenly with the pressing feeling that there was something she needed to do. Quickly rolling out of bed, she pulled her auburn hair into a loose ponytail, and made her way down the hall to the stairs. She stopped suddenly at the top, seeing Petunia standing by the front door with an envelope in her hand. Her gaunt face was pulled into a scowl, and then she looked up, giving Lily the dirtiest glare she could muster.   
Lily stopped mid-yawn and looked at her twin sister with concern. "What's wrong Petunia?" she asked cautiously.   
Petunia gave a short, very-forced laugh, and turned abruptly, storming into the kitchen without a word. Lily distantly heard the door slam, but she was too preoccupied with the envelope Petunia had left on the floor to care.  
  
Ms. L. Evans  
Largest Bedroom  
9 Wisteria Walk  
Little Whinging  
Surrey  
  
Lily removed the parchment inside, her breath catching in her throat as she realized her life was changing forever.Remus was exhausted, but not because of the full moon—that wasn't for another week. Remus Lupin was exhausted because he hadn't been sleeping at all lately. He had applied to all the best wizarding schools, and even all of the not-so-good ones, and the message had always been the same: "We regret to inform you that due to your condition, we are unable to accept you to (name of school)." They didn't want a werewolf to scar the name of their school. There was only one school that Remus had yet to hear from. Hogwarts.   
The letter would come today. He had to get in. If he didn't, he would have to live life as a muggle, and Remus didn't think he could do that. Not after being so close...   
With a feeling of utter dread in his gut, Remus pulled himself out of bed, and, still in his pajamas, made his way to the front door, where his fate lay. Or didn't lie... there was nothing there.   
_Great_, he thought. _They didn't even have the common decency to tell me I wasn't accepted. Oh well, I guess I could always be a lawyer._   
But Remus Lupin would never have to be a lawyer, for at that very moment, three very soft knocks were heard at his front door. So soft, in fact, that Remus wasn't sure if he had imagined them or not. But when they sounded again, louder this time, Remus knew they must be real.   
His parents appeared at the top of the stairs looking very puzzled. Yawning, his mother mumbled, "Was that someone at the door, dear?"   
Slowly, Remus turned toward the door, which creaked as he swung it open. Remus was suddenly aware that he was wearing nothing but his pajamas when he saw who was standing outside his front door. One look at the half-moon glasses, long, crooked nose, and long, flowing silver hair told Remus exactly who this man was. It was Professor Dumbledore. Standing on one side of him was a squat little witch with very dirty clothes and flyaway hair, and on his other side, was a strict young witch in a Healer uniform.   
"As you may know," the old wizard began, "I am Albus Dumbledore. It is a pleasure to meet you here in your lovely home."   
Remus' mother made an odd, panicked, squeaky noise, and looked as if she might faint. His father however, cleared his throat and said, "Well, yes, thank you. Umm, won't you come in, er, Sir?"   
Dumbledore smiled, and the three people made their way into the Lupin's living room. Once seated, Dumbledore continued, "After very careful consideration and planning, we have decided to accept Remus into Hogwarts."   
Mrs. Lupin gasped and looked like she might cry, but Mr. Lupin simply sat, opening and closing his mouth like a goldfish. The only sound to be heard was the ticking of a clock until Remus asked, "What about my... er... condition?"   
Dumbledore smiled. "Professor Sprout (he indicated the witch with the squat witch on his left) and Madame Pomfrey (he indicated the strict witch on his right) have assured me that there is an easy way around this complication."   
Professor Sprout launched quickly into her explanation as if she had been rehearsing it in her head the whole time. "You see, we have spent a good portion of the summer holiday creating a passageway from the Hogwarts grounds to a small deserted hut in Hogsmeade. I, being the Herbology teacher, was assigned the task of finding a way to make sure no student comes across this passageway, and I am happy to say I have found one."   
Here, she removed a small photograph from her pocket and handed it to Remus. It was of what looked like a large willow tree swaying in the wind. Upon looking at it closely, however, Remus saw that it was swaying quite violently, while the other trees in the area were still. "It's called a Whomping Willow," Professor Sprout continued, "and trust me, no one will even consider poking around underneath that, at the risk of being seriously mauled."   
She smiled proudly, but Remus' insides were squirming. "Umm, so you say, that thing is really dangerous?"   
"Absolutely."   
"So, umm, how would I, umm, get past it then?"   
"Oh, dear! Did I forget to mention the knot? Goodness, how silly of me!" she giggled, but Remus failed to see what was so funny. "There is a knot on the tree that freezes it so that you can creep by unharmed."   
Madame Pomfrey continued, "You will, of course have to miss some classes before and after the full moon to come to the hospital wing for treatment, but as long as you are willing to work hard, this shouldn't present a problem."   
All three teachers rose from their seats, and Dumbledore handed Remus a letter, smiling. "As long as none of these arrangements present a problem, we would be very pleased to see you at Hogwarts next year."   
As soon as they were gone, Remus' mother burst into tears, but Remus didn't hear. He was too busy reading his letter.  
  
"We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."Peter trudged down the stairs and over to the front door, thinking, _Don't get your hopes up. Don't get excited..._ but when he saw the letter sitting on the floor, it was all forgotten. He was in.   
Now all he had to worry about was getting into a good house. He wasn't clever enough for Ravenclaw; he knew that. Slytherin would be good, but he wasn't nearly talented enough. Gryffindor would be great, but he knew he was nowhere near brave enough. And then there was Hufflepuff. That was where he would probably end up. Being valued for kindness was all well and good, but when you're surrounded by people who are courageous, ambitious, or sharp, it's just doesn't compare. He could hope for Gryffindor, but he didn't want to get too excited, in case he was disappointed.   
_Don't get your hopes up. Don't get excited..._

__

Mr. and Mrs. Potter were fast asleep when their bedroom door was forced open, and their eleven-year-old son bozzed excitedly around their bed, letter in hand, trying to communicate with his sleeping parents, but failing miserably, as they were both incabable of understanding their son's jumbled words at such an early hour in the morning.  
"LookIgotmyHogwartslettercanwegotoDiagonAlleynow?"  
Mr. Potter sawt bolt upright in bed and babbled excitedly right back at his son, but Mrs. Potter simply rolled over, mumbling, "tomorrow."


	2. Crossings of Fate

Chapter 2

The Crossing of Fate

Lily woke up on the morning of September 1, terrified. She had no idea what to expect, and honestly, she was starting to regret her decision to attend this strange school in the first place. All of her other friends, Petunia included, were going to Normile High School, but Petunia had insisted she tell them that her parents were sending her to St. Agnes School for Aspiring Nuns.

_It's a good thing I packed my things last night, _she thought. _I'd be much too nervous to pack today._

Dragging her trunk behind her, she got into the car, ready for her first trip to Hogwarts.

* * *

He knew he was early, but he hadn't wanted to take a chance and miss the train. After all, if Dumbledore was nice enough to accept him with his, well, condition, the least he could do was show up early for the train. Remus looked around. The only other person on the platform was a young boy, who looked about his age, with neat dark hair, and even darker eyes. He was standing next to a woman, probably his mother, and the two of them kept glancing over at him as if they were judging whether or not he was worthy of their company.

* * *

Sirius kept glancing at the sandy-haired boy across the platform, judging whether or not the boy was worthy of his company. Finally, unable to tell just by looking, he decided to go over and check.

Leaving his mother's side, he approached the only other person on the platform, who smiled and said, "Hi, my name's Remus Lupin. What's yours?"

"Sirius Black," he replied, but, before he could ask about his family history, Remus' parents arrived, and began hugging and kissing their son goodbye. ("Aww, Mum! Stop it! You're embarrassing me!" said Remus)

_Well, that settles it, then, _Sirius thought, walking back to his mother. _If his parents can get onto the platform, they can't be Muggles. Of course, his family is nowhere near as prominent as the Blacks or the Malfoys, but he'll do._

More people were flocking onto the platform now, and Sirius scanned the crowd looking for any students without parents. And then he saw one. She was petty, with shoulder-length auburn hair, and startling green eyes. She looked nice enough, but nice didn't matter. Blood mattered.

His mother had seen her, too, and voiced his thoughts. "Filthy Mudblood."

* * *

James was running dangerously late. Saying goodbye to his parents at the car, he ran through the station with his trunk and his owl, Mercury. Seeing the wall between platforms nine and ten, he headed straight for it, but instead of hitting it, he went right through.

A large sign overhead said, "Hogwarts Express, 11 o'clock," and in front of him was a huge scarlet steam engine. But James wasn't particularly interested in all this. He was too busy staring at the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. She seemed to be last to board the train, and was trying to heave her trunk onto the train when she dropped it on her foot. She gave a little gasp, and James immediately ran over to help her.

With a great tug, he managed to tuck her trunk into the corner of her compartment. Turning back to her, he ruffled his hair a bit, and threw her a dazzling grin. This smile had never failed to win over any girl… yet.

* * *

"You cocky, arrogant prick!" Lily screamed.

It was horrible—inexcusable. If she had wanted his help, she would have asked for it. Of course, she had needed help, but just the fact that he had done it without even the courtesy of asking first was unforgivable. And then that cocky grin and the way he had rumpled his hair had just made it that much worse.

The boy stepped back, obviously startled. "I…sorry…I didn't… know…sorry…" was all he managed to sputter before Lily turned into the empty compartment, slamming the door in his face.

He smiled. "I'm going to marry that girl."

* * *

Peter dragged his trunk from compartment to compartment trying to find and empty one, with no luck whatsoever. They were all completely full, and there was only one left at the very end for him to check.

Opening the door, he saw three boys sitting there. Sensing what he wanted, one of them, with messy, jet-black hair said, "Come on in, we've got an extra seat." He paused, and added, "I'm James Potter, by the way."

Another boy, with sandy hair, added, "And I'm Remus Lupin. Nice to meet you."

The last boy simply said, "Sirius Black."

Smiling, Peter sat down with the three boys. "I'm Peter. Peter Pettigrew."

* * *

"…and then I turned his hair pink, and sent him out to the shops to buy some broom polish. When he came back he talked for at least an hour about a girl who had been staring at him but I didn't have the heart to tell him why. Of course, he found out later when he looked in the mirror!" Sirius finished as the rest of the boys roared with laughter.

"Oh yea? That's nothing," Remus cut in after he had caught his breath. "Once, I set of a dozen dungbombs in my cousin's clothes, and she had a date with her boyfriend that night. It took her three hours to get the smell out! I've never really liked her…"

When the laughter had subsided, James added, "Well one time, my mum went shopping, and she told me to clean my room while she was out, so I used a cleaning charm on it to make it clean itself, and then I went into her room and exchanged her makeup for Flookles' Color Changing Face Paint. When she put it on the next day her face was changing from red to blue to green all day, and she didn't even think to blame me because she thought I had been too busy cleaning my room to pull a prank like that!"

Sirius had never had such a wonderful time in his life. The four boys had everything in common, and Sirius could tell they would be best friends. That is, if they all made it into Slytherin with him. The talk of pranks shifted to talk of Quidditch, and they were still talking about it when the train pulled into Hogsmeade station. They were all disappointed that the train ride had ended, but the displeasure soon dissipated when they saw for the first time the place that would be their home for the next seven years. Although only a speck in the distance, it was the most magnificent place any of them had ever seen.

* * *

It was the most magnificent place Lily had ever seen. It was just like the old castles she had read about in books—right at the top of a mountain with towers and turrets and everything. Against the night sky its glittering windows could almost be mistaken for stars. And it was HUGE! Not even the pictures in Hogwarts: A History had made it seem this big.

But if Lily had thought the castle was big, it was nothing compared to the man in front of her, shouting, "Firs' years! Firs' years over here!"

* * *

Sirius watched as Rubeus Hagrid called to all the first year students. While the others were staring at Hagrid with a mixture of fear and respect, Sirius saw him for what he really was.

"Disgusting half-breed," he muttered.

For a split second, he thought he saw Remus give him an odd look of surprise, and maybe…fear? But when he turned, Remus was listening fixedly to James and Peter, who were having a lengthy discussion about a greasy haired first year whom they didn't seem to like.

_Oh well, _Sirius thought. _It's just my imagination. No one would ever care about a half-breed anyway._

* * *

"No more'n four to a boat!" Hagrid called out, indicating a group of boats floating by the edge of a very big lake, which resembled a big, smooth mirror. The stars were reflecting onto it tonight, giving it the appearance of a large continuation of sky, like they were floating in nothingness.

But as the girls were quietly admiring the lake's beauty, the boys were staring wide-eyed at several large tentacles stretching out near the opposite shore.

Taking an entire boat for himself, Hagrid shouted back at the first years, "Everyone in? Right then—FORWARD!" and the students gasped as the fleet of boats glided toward the magnificent castle.


	3. The Great Hall

Chapter 3

The Great Hall

It was amazing, magnificent, wonderful, incredible, but also extremely terrifying. It was strange and splendid at the same time, and Lily had to remind herself to breathe as the group of first years entered the Great Hall. Thousands of candles, floating over four long tables, sent a flickering light across hundreds of faces, all staring fixedly at the line of first years making its way toward a small stool, on which sat an old, frayed hat.

Terror clutched at Lily's chest as she wondered what she would have to do. She didn't know any magic. Suppose she got up there, and when she couldn't do anything, the stern-looking witch next to the hat, Professor McGonagoll, would tell her that this was all just a big mistake, and that she would have to go home.

All of the students were now staring at the tatty old hat, and Lily found some comfort in the fact that the other first years also had looks of panic pasted across their faces. Everything was completely silent and still, but when Lily glanced back at the hat, she could have sworn she saw it move. When she looked again, a rip in the side of the hat opened up into a mouth, and it began to sing.

_I welcome you to Hogwarts,_

_Where you can learn to be_

_An expert in the complex art_

_Of noble wizardy._

_But first, before you start your quest, _

_For finer education,_

_You must be sorted to a house_

_That suits your expectation._

_That of Godric Gryffindor,_

_Who valued nerve and bravery,_

_Or else of Helga Hufflepuf,_

_For kindness and for loyalty._

_Will it be Rowena Ravenclaw,_

_Whose pride was laid in learning,_

_Or Salazar Slytherin,_

_Who valued blood and cunning._

_So put my rim around you ears,_

_And then your house we'll find._

_For when you put me on your head,_

_I'll look inside you mind._

The hat turned and bowed to each of the tables as the hall burst into applause. James was suddenly aware of the awkwardness of his clapping.

He had thought about this before—gone over this very moment in his head over and over again—but it had never gone like this. He had never even thought of the possibility that he would be awkward or nervous. He would throw the crowd a confident grin as he pulled the Sorting Hat onto his head, and then, when it shouted Gryffindor, he would throw out another grin as he swaggered confidently to his seat at the Gryffindor table. But this—this was terrifying.

When Sirius heard his name called, he left James, Remus, and Peter, and swaggered confidently over to where the Sorting Hat stood, knowing where he would be placed. He winked at the Slytherin table before pulling the rim of the hat over his eyes.

"Hmm... You're going to be one of the more difficult ones, I see," said a voice inside Sirius' head.

_What do you mean 'difficult'? I should be the easiest choice here! _Sirius thought.

"Well, you have a great deal of talent, and ambition, too. It's all here..."

_Slytherin! That means Slytherin! You're thicker than I thought!_

"Now, now, young man. I'm not finished. There's courage here, too. Oh, a lot of courage. There's no doubt about it, Gryffindor will help you see beyond what you have been taught."

_What's wrong with what I've been taught?I want SLYTHERIN!_

But it was too late, because the Sorting Hat had already shouted "GRYFFINDOR!" and Sirius was reluctantly pulling the hat off his head. The students were shocked into silence, and even the teachers, though clapping politely, were giving each other looks that clearly showed how shocked they were.

Sirius found his feet moving him toward Gryffindor table, and he could hear the students whispering to each other. "A Black? In Gryffindor? There must have been some mistake!"

He sat down with his new house, all of which was giving him doubtful and nasty looks, and tried to concentrate on the sorting of "Bode, Broderick," but when he saw his thrilled look at being sorted into Hufflepuff, he found he had to look away.

Lily watched as "Bones, Amelia," was sorted into Hufflepuff, and found her dread mounting as "Dolohov, Antonin," became a Slytherin. By the time Professor McGonagoll was calling "Evans, Lily," her heart was pounding so loudly she could barely hear it.

She hardly realized it as she sat on the stool, or as she pulled the hat over her eyes, but she did hear the strange voice in her head.

"Hmm...talented, yes, but you wouldn't fit in Slytherin. Kind and loyal, too, but I can see you were cut out for greater things than Hufflepuff. Ah! You're clever—cleverer than many that I've seen. You would do brilliantly in Ravenclaw. But what's this? Bravery—a remarkable trait to possess. It's one thing to have the intelligence and maturity to see what is right, but another thing entirely to do it. Better be... GRYFFINDOR!"

Lily walked shakily over to the Gryffindor table, at which all the students were applauding politely. She didn't feel very brave right now, but then she didn't feel very clever, either. Maybe the hat had made a mistake. But she wasn't particularly concerned with that right now. She was too busy feeling overwhelmingly relieved.

Remus watched Fenwick, Benjy step off the stool, and make his way over to the Ravenclaw table, and before he knew it, it was his name being called, and he was the one walking toward the stool. He was nervous, but nothing compared to what the other first years seemed to be, because he wasn't worried about what house he would be put in. He was just happy to be here, and he was grateful. He didn't feel like any house was any better than any other house. Gryffindor would be nice though...

"Hmm... a nice mind, I see. Oh, a werewolf, eh? You're afraid of what you are—afraid of what people will think of you. But I see you've dealt with this with much courage. It's all here. But you needn't be afraid. People will look down on you for what you are, yes. But you will find friends who will accept you and seek to help you. Yes—better be... GRYFFINDOR!"

Remus could have jumped for joy (but he didn't, of course). He had been placed in Gryffindor, and would, apparently, have lots of friends who would accept him for what he was. All he had to do was tell them. He sat down next to Sirius Black, who was still staring at the Slytherin table wistfully. Remus turned to him, ready to tell him what he was, but then he remembered what he had said when he saw Hagrid. "Filthy halfbreed." But what does a hat know anyway. He would be best just keeping it to himself, like he had always done.

He turned back to the sorting. Macnair, Walden had just been sorted into Slytherin, and he noticed that Sirius was looking a bit queasy, but he clapped with the other Gryffindors when McKinnon, Marlene, and Meadowes, Dorcas joined their table.

Both boys snapped to attention as Peter Pettigrew's name was called and he made his way up to the hat. He was trembling, and Remus was sure he was going to wet himself.

Peter was absolutely terrified. He didn't feel clever or courageous at all. But then, he wasn't really anyway. If only there were a house for people who were about to wet themselves. That would be the house for him.

Peter pulled the Sorting Hat over his eyes, and was plunged into darkness. "Hmm...not clever enough for Ravenclaw, not cunning enough for Slytherin. You could be in Hufflepuff, I suppose, but you haven't an ounce of loyalty. There's some bravery here, though. But I suspect it won't be an easy journey learning how to use it. It will serve you before the end. We'll give it a try... GRYFFINDOR!"

Peter gave a little squeak, and ran over to Remus and Sirius, knocking over the chair and sending the Sorting Hat flying. It didn't seem too happy about landing on the floor, as it told Professor McGonagoll when she placed it back on the stool.

Remus and Sirius gave Peter their congratulations, but all three boys were immediately silenced when James' name was called.

Taking a deep breath, James gathered up as much confidence as he could muster, and dragged his feet over to the stool where the sorting hat lay.

"Oh, well this is easy. You have the traits for any house, but they are far overpowered by your courage. You possess more bravery than anyone I've seen in a long time! You'll do well in GRYFFINDOR!"

Beaming, James strutted over to his friends at the Gryffindor table, and watched the sorting, the butterflies in his stomach significantly lessened. Sirius was still looking angry when Skeeter and Snape became Slytherins, but his mood seemed to be improved when he clapped for Vance, Emmeline when se became a Gryffindor.

By the end of the sorting, all three boys were very hungry, and sighed as the headmaster got up to speak. Remus leaned over and whispered to James, "I hope this doesn't take long, I'm _starving_!"

James silently agreed, and turned to the head table as the Dumbledore began to speak. "I understand you're all hungry, so I'll make this short. (audible sighs of relief from James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter) Welcome! And now, enjoy!"

As soon as that was said, the plates in front of them were piled high with every kind of food imaginable. The four boys gave shouts of joy, and immediately began piling their plates high with everything from black pudding to pork chops. Not another word was said as they began to stuff their faces.

When the feast was finally over, James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter, were almost too full to walk, but somehow they managed to make it to the Gryffindor common room, although they were the last ones there. When they reached the portrait of the Fat Lady, the Gryffindor prefect, Gideon Prewitt, was waiting for them.

"Well finally! I was thinking you lot were never going to make it!" he said as the four boys groaned and fought the temptation to just lie on the floor and go to sleep. "The password is Annum Principalis."

The portrait of the Fat Lady swung open, and the James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter climbed through the opening, followed by Gideon.

The Common Room was amazing. There was a fire roaring in the fireplace, which was surrounded by the most comfy-looking armchairs any of them had ever seen. But right now, they were too tired to really appreciate this room. They would be much more appreciative of a nice, warm, bed.

So they went straight into the first year boys' dorm, and by the time each boy had hit the fluffy pillows and soft mattress, they were already asleep.


	4. Secrets

Miss Anonymous hp: Thanks for the review! It is pretty much going to be centered on the Marauders, but I had to put Lily in too because she was there, and is also kind of an important character. Anyway, she was kind of necessary because I'm trying to make kind of a journey to where each of the characters is now, and yes, that includes Petunia! Anyway, I'm glad you liked it, here's the next chapter!  


Chapter 5

Secrets

The next week went as usual, classes that they (for the most part) didn't pay attention in, and some near misses in the detention field, but Remus was starting to get nervous. It was only a few days until the full moon, and pretty soon he would have to get to the hospital wing, and he still hadn't told James, Sirius, or Peter that he was a werewolf. He was starting to think that there would never be a good time to bring it up, and that even if he did, it's not like they would embrace the fact that he turned into a monster every month. He was wondering if it was better just not to tell them. Especially Sirius. Although he did seem to be fitting in more with the Gryffindors, he did still look down on the Muggle-born students at Hogwarts, and Remus was sure it was the same with half-breeds. No, it was definitely safer to keep his secret to himself.

* * *

A few nights later, James was in the library studying. Or rather, Lily was in the library studying, and James was staring at her. He must have spent a good two hours reading the same sentence ("If the sap of the Curiosap touches your skin, dunk it immediately in a potion made from warvole droppings") and glancing occasionally at her.

When she got up to leave, he gladly got up to follow her. (His backside was really starting to ache.) He was careful to stay far enough behind her so she wouldn't see, but then, as she was passing the staff room, her bag split open, and she dropped all of the books she was carrying.

James was a bit reluctant to go and help her, but when he had caught up, he really had no choice but to ask. "Do you, um, want some help?"

"Oh, yes. Thank you."

She smiled.

She smiled?

"Oh, you were the boy at the train station who helped me with my trunk!"

James panicked.

He was just about to mumble a reply when she murmered, "Thank you."

But at that very moment, just as he was making some progress, Professor Dumbledore turned the corner with Professor McGonagoll. They hadn't seen Lily and James, but they were bound to, as they were crouched by the door to the staff room. If they were seen, they would almost definitely get detention, as they were supposed to be in bed by now, and James wasn't quite keen on collecting any more droppings.

Shoving Lily's things into her bag, James grabbed her by the arm and dragged her behind a suit of armor.

"They've come to me for help," Professor Dumbledore was saying. "They say that this great power that is threatening them could destroy us all."

"But why you?" asked Professor McGonagoll.

"I have been in contact with them for many years now, and they have always aided me when I needed it."

"And what is this great threat?"

"They will not say. But I believe it is a person."

They had reached the staff room now, and walked inside. James, in a moment of intense curiosity, reached forward and stuck Lily's bag in the door, unnoticed, to prevent it from closing.

Inside were Professor Flitwick, the Charms teacher, and Professor Binns, the History of Magic teacher, who was so old and shriveled that people were always worried that he would drop dead in the middle of class. He was very regimented, and stuck to a strict routine, and people said that even if he did die, he would still get up every morning to teach.

Professor Binns said, "Albus, Minerva, what brings you here?"

"Ah, a very good question," Dumbledore said quietly (so quietly that Lily and James practically had to press themselves against the crack in the door. "There has been a crisis in Greece."

"Greece, Professor?" Flitwick squeaked.

"Do you know anything about the legends of Greek gods?"

"Well, yes, of course. But they are only legends, aren't they?"

"Not entirely, no. The gods who lived in Greece were an ancient breed of wizards and witches with great power. They can control the weather, transform people into all kinds of things (Professor McGonagoll gave a little cough), and, although they are not immortal, they are perfectly capable of living for many thousands of years. For these great powers, these people were labeled 'gods'. Long ago, they lived peacefully with the Muggles, but soon, because of their powers, the people began to fear, and even hate them. The gods had no choice but to leave their homes, and so they found a new place to live. They created a huge palace on the top of a tall mountain, Mount Olympus, where no one could ever find them. They have remained there ever since, but their stories were passed down from generation to generation to become legend. After a time, the Muggles worshiped these wizards, and prayed to them, but they were still afraid, and as long as the wizarding world remains a secret, so shall they."

Silence greeted this, and James and Lily exchanged skeptical looks, until Flitwick asked, "But what is this crisis?"

Dumbledore suddenly looked sad. "They have told me that a great power threatens to destroy their survival, and they worry that if it is not dealt with, it could destroy us all. They are coming here to speak with me."

Lily gasped, and the four teachers turned towards to door. Before they could be seen, they snatched the bag from the door and took off running toward the Gryffindor common room.

* * *

James and Lily reached the common room, out of breath and panting, but not in any trouble, which was nothing short of miraculous, as they had just spied on teachers and heard a top secret meeting when they should have been in bed sleeping.

Lily went straight up to the girls dorm to tell Emmeline, Marline, and Dorcas what she had just heard. But James didn't have to move, because Sirius and Peter were already there waiting for him.

"Have fun at the library?" Sirius joked as James collapsed on the floor, clutching his side.

"I wasn't at the library. Well, I was, but I left, and I was helping Lily pick up her stuff, and I have to tell you what I heard. Where's Remus?"

"He's been gone all day. Haven't you noticed?" Sirius answered, annoyed. "He left early this morning, something about his mother. She's sick or something. But forget about it. We'll tell him when he gets back. What did you hear?"

James gave them a full account of what he and Lily had heard in the staff room, and Sirius and Peter gave suggestions to what, or who, could be threatening the most powerful group of wizards and witches in the world.

They were in the common room until dawn, (which was all right, because it was a Sunday, and they wouldn't have classes anyway) and as the sun was rising, Sirius was asleep on the couch, and Peter was asleep on the floor by the window. James had just woken up, and decided to wake Peter and Sirius up before people started to wake up. They could always just sleep away the rest of the day in their own beds.

James soon realized just how deeply Peter slept. He was poking him, and prodding him, and calling his name, when he saw something out of the corner of his eye. It was outside. It was a person. A woman. But she was far away, walking towards the Whomping Willow. She was picking up a large stick, and then the tree froze. It just stopped moving. She disappeared. For a moment, James thought he was going insane. He started shaking Peter, who finally started to wake up.

The woman had emerged from a big hole underneath the tree, but someone else was with her now. A boy. He was limping. He looked hurt. They were walking back to the castle now. James could see them clearer now. One of them was Madam Pomfrey. And the other was...

"Hey, Peter?"

"Yea?" Peter said sleepily.

"Where did Remus say he was going?"

"To visit his sick mother, I think."

"So he's definitely not here right now?"

"Yea, definitely. Why?"

"Because there he is."


End file.
